A conventional dart board that can illustrate scores generally includes a circular frame within which a plurality of rings are located and the rings are connected by radial ribs. A plurality of partitions are defined between adjacent two rings. Each partition receives a unit which is moved in the partition and guided by posts extending from the cross-point of the rings and the radial ribs. An electric plate is located on a rear side of the units so that when a dart hits on a unit, the unit is pushed by the dart and moves to compress sensors on the electric plate to show the scores of the unit represents. Because the units are movably engaged in the partitions between the rings and the radial ribs so that when the dart hits the dart board, vibration will shake the units so that noise will generate. The noise affects the sound when the dart penetrates into the unit and the sound generated by penetrating of the dart is one of important factors that players appreciate.
The present invention intends to provide a dart board that reduces the noise of the movement of the units in the partitions when a dart hits the dart board.